


her greatest performance

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, kaede plays the piano while wearing a panties vibrator, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Kaede has a new way to spice up a piano performance.





	her greatest performance

**Author's Note:**

> it’s wednesday and i don't have work and this idea suddenly came to me so here we are lol 
> 
> hope you like it!

* * *

Kaede took a deep breath as she heard her name being announced from the composer across the stage. She was nervous about her performance, sure, but she was a little more preoccupied with the low buzzing noise coming from her person (under her skirt and under the fancy lacy pink panties she was wearing, more specifically), worried that even despite the loud applause and her being nearly alone on stage, someone would catch on to what she was up to, this new idea that she had thought of that would spice up her latest performance, and that Shuichi had approved of and eager taken part in. 

Taking quick steps across the stage as she came out from behind the curtain, she raised a hand to the thunderous audience, the people who were there to see her play. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and the tiny little vibrator in her panties gave her the glorious sensations she’d only usually felt at home, in bed. Feeling them in public, while she was about to perform for an audience, gave her the most conflicting (but glorious) feeling. 

She made it to the piano at the center of the stage just as the clapping began to wind down and the crowd got ready and quiet for her performance once more, and stepped around it. Being careful as she gathered her skirt to sit, she became more aware of the little vibrator, shifted as she bunched the fabric around, it hitting her little pleasure button directly, making her gasp. She quickly cleared her throat, hoping she could play it off as a little trip or something, rectifying it by sitting down and getting comfortable. Adjusting to sitting at just the right angle was hard (both so she could keep getting pleasure, but not too much that it would be distracting and ruin her playing before she was ready), but once she found it, she steadied herself, the room growing silent as she poised her fingers above the piano keys and began to play. 

The piece she was playing had a melancholy feel to it, and she felt almost guilty that she was currently feeling the complete opposite of how it sounded. She had set the little vibrator up in her panties right before she was due to go on stage, but she was already feeling its effects taking over; perhaps that was because she was in public and doing something so serious at the same time that she was doing something normally reserved for behind closed doors, and no one (except Shuichi) knew. 

She shook her head to try to clear it and continued playing, focusing on her piece even though she knew it by heart and could probably not mess it up in any way. Almost immediately, her thoughts began drifting again, focusing on the pleasure between her legs. The little vibrator was doing a hella good job, almost too good of a job, and she was now concerned about finishing too quickly again, before her piece was done. Shifting herself in her seat again, she managed to move her panties a bit, making it so she could continue playing for just a little longer. She wasn’t worried about the sound anymore, but it might be a little awkward if she finished before her goal. She wanted to come right as she finished her piece. She had practiced at home, managing to accomplish it before deciding to try it in public.

Her piece was finally coming to its end, she just had to play for a little bit longer. Trying to ignore the fact that she had used her thin, nimble fingers most recently to get herself warmed up for this, and was now using them to play her greatest performance on a random piano that wasn’t her own didn’t help her thoughts at all, but the fact that each and every pair of eyes were watching her, had paid to be here just to see her perform, definitely helped. 

_ Be a good girl and keep it together until the end of the song _ , she told herself, the words that Shuichi had told her right before she’d taken stage. And now he was sitting right there in front, cheering her on and armed with the secret knowledge of her little extra addition. She gave a shudder at the thought, pushing through to finish her piece, even though the sensations between her legs was incredible. 

Arching her back as she began the final notes, the angle was just enough to give her that last little push, and pushing the keys down a little harder than necessary due to an amazing explosion going off inside her, Kaede hit her climax. 

The thunderous applause from the crowd came just in time to cut over her few little orgasmic squeals, and from the position on stage no one noticed the way she clenched her legs together as she rode out the waves of pleasure coming over her, the clapping the chorus that accompanied her orgasm. 

She shuddered when she started coming down, the audience’s applause still loud as they showed their appreciation. As she turned her head to the audience, she noticed that only Shuichi seemed to notice what Kaede had just experienced, and gave her a quick wink. She gave a small nod back, before breaking into a huge grin to the crowd. She moved to stand, wanting to give a bow. She shuddered as the movement made the little vibrator press against her sensitive nether lips once more, but got through showing her appreciation without any other hitches. 

Once the applause had died down and Kaede was able to leave the stage, she met Shuichi at the stairs.

“Hey, that was great,” he said, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back before she started to pull away, but he held her and positioned his mouth at her ear, breathing a quick praise to her. “Good girl.”

He let her go then, smiling innocently at her as he saw her shudder at his words. “Shall we get going now?”

She nodded. “I’m ready!”

She then lowered her voice a little so only he could hear her, with people still being around. “This was a great idea and I’d love to try this again during another performance, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! c:


End file.
